<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guide by distantworldsss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679925">Guide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantworldsss/pseuds/distantworldsss'>distantworldsss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Introspection, Kinda, Merlin-centric, Pre-Camelot Singularity, also i havent written in an eternity, can be read as platonic or romantic tbh, enjoy my word vomit as i try to improve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantworldsss/pseuds/distantworldsss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As even if it meant guiding Bedivere down a path of ruin, Merlin would do what was required for his role.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was content to play any role he was given. He supposed as long as he could watch humanity, allow it to flourish like the flowers he nurtures in Avalon, doing something like this couldn’t harm, surely?</p>
<p>So why, why, did such mortal emotions coil inside him as his fingers reach out to skim over a body, immortalised in stone, of a man who should be long gone from the world?</p>
<p>The rumour amongst the fae had reached his ears, a rock at the edge of Avalon had appeared, unmoving but alive, a sword at its side. He knew what had come. He knew what needed to be done.</p>
<p>There is hardly any movement from the figure, let alone warmth, but the mage can still feel the distinct heartbeat of the knight - calm and steady, a purity foreign to him. </p>
<p>He pulls away and allows for Avalon’s garden to heal the crumbling statue. He must fulfill his role. What little could be healed from the body crumbling to ash is mended, but Merlin would not interfere with the mind or soul. He knew what was required of him. Going any further would harm both of them. As much as he wishes to keep the knight in Avalon so he can never be harmed again, as much as he wants the man to stay of his own accord, Merlin knows that is not the story that has been written. </p>
<p>No, Bedivere must be the hero for this story to reach its end. If Merlin plays the part of advisor, it is only fair he guides the other to play his. </p>
<p>When his mind can comprehend the story which will flow out of his lips, Merlin will guide him. He will craft his sin into an arm to stay at his side. He will tell the truth of what happened to their King, the result of his misdeeds. He will disguise Bedivere so no one can find out the truth. Merlin will paint Bedivere as a villain so he can reunite with the Lion King, a ruler who would cut down all sinners for the sake of humanity’s future. </p>
<p>Both of them are aware of what this journey would entail. It would be lonely. It would be painful. It would end in Bedivere’s demise. He would fade away from the world, having fought his comrades, facing his sin, and fading into the void. And yet, to make it as far as Avalon was a feat worthy of praise itself. To think the knight who thought lesser of himself would make it here, he truly deserves to live free of suffering. But such would not be the end to his story. </p>
<p>Bedivere must play his part. To be a hero is to kill, to be a villain is to save. This is a task only he could perform, and he was prepared for it. His mind was steeled for this, and as of such one of the most beautiful things Merlin had ever seen in his life, the sight of such strength breathtaking to his immortal eyes. And his guiding hand would be the one to destroy it. As even if it meant guiding Bedivere down a path of ruin, Merlin would do what was required for his role.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am in pain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>